All Because of a Broken Time Turner
by berryeverdeen14
Summary: Hermione accidentally travels through time just because she meddled with a broken time turner. She goes back to the year 1943 and meets young Tom Riddle on the way. Then things start to become confusing for the both of them. Will they survive?


**Author's Note: **As you can see this is my very first Tom/Hermione fic. I know it may not be as awesome like the other ones I've read so far but I'm telling you. It's hard to make one of these. I don't own Harry Potter okay? Lol. So yeah. I'll stop talking now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione sat down on her four poster bed, wondering what to do on the holidays. It was Christmas; her Muggle parents were off to Canada while Harry and Ron were spending their Christmas in the burrow.

She wondered why she declined Ron's offer to go and spend Christmas with Harry and his family. Mainly, maybe it's because she got tired of hanging out with them and she decided to take a break.

Now that she thought about it, she should've had accepted it. Christmas is boring without your best friends. Even Lavender and Parvatil - her roomates - also left her. Well, at least she got the room all to herself.

She didn't have much to do since it was still early. Eating breakfast won't do since the elves wouldn't have prepared food at this hour. Reading _would_ do the trick, but for the first time in her life, she doesn't even feel like reading a book.

Looking at her trunk, she could perhaps sort out her stuff. She couldn't even remember when was the last time she cleaned it.

_Yeah, maybe sorting out my junk would do the trick._

Nothing fancy was inside of it. Just a couple of books and clothes and a few of the stuff her Muggle parents gave her.

Just then, something glittering caught her eye.

_Huh? What's this?_

She saw a golden chain sticking out in one of her coat pockets.

Her eyes widened as she carefully pulled the chain and attached to it, came her time turner.

Layers of dust could be seen around the hourglass. Hermione carefully dusted it off with the side of her blouse.

_Wow. This thing must've been there for awhile._

Wait...

Didn't she return this thing to Professor McGonagall three years ago? She was so sure of it.

But maybe...

_This was the thing that fell inside my coat pocket a year ago in the Department of Mysteries!_

When she accidentally knocked over a shelf and came tumbling down a box of time turners. It must've fell inside without her noticing.

_Wow. I must be really stupid not to check any of my pockets._ she admitted for the first time.

At first she just stared at the thing but then she had an idea.

_Maybe I could go back in time and accept Ronald's offer?_ her eyes lit up with joy.

Without thinking about whether it was a good idea or not to travel back in time, she spun the hourglass a couple of times and closed her eyes.

She didn't feel the tingle she usually felt when she uses the time turner but she ignored the feeling and opened her eyes.

Nothing seems to have changed. Her chest was still open and her junk was scattered all around her.

She frowned and stood up. Did it work at all? Hermione stared at the time turner and headed towards the common room since that's where they last saw each other.

She sighed in disappointment as she saw no sign of them.

_It didn't work._

She tilted her head and- since the time turner was broken- decided to spin the hourglass several times and went back to her dormitory.

She laid on her bed, spinning the time turner above her and thought hard on what happened.

_So. This is what I get for getting my hopes too high. A broken time turner._

After hours of thinking and staring into nothing, her thoughts finally led her to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione woke up with a painful stab across her temple. She felt like as if time was wrong and things have suddenly changed.

She immediately opened her eyes and sat right up.

Something was definitely wrong but Hermione couldn't quite put her finger on it.

She had a sudden feeling something was missing. So she climbed out to the edge of her bed and leaned forward.

_Where did all of my stuff go? I swear I left them there._

She swear on her life she did. Where did it all go off to? Unless someone stole it. But almost everyone in the school are off for the holidays.

Panic rose from her chest and she also noticed Lavender and Parvatil's stuff have gone missing too.

Normally, Lavender's posters of Muggle boys were seen hanging in her side of the room but now it looks like as if it was never taped there.

She climbed out of bed and her way to Parvati's bedside.

She hastily lifted the pillow and her panic rose even more.

Parvati usually kept her secret stash of licorice wand under her pillow. She knew it since Hermione keeps on hearing Parvati munching on some the other night.

And she was so sure Parvati left some under her pillow before she left. Now, why is it all gone?

Someone must've snuck in while she was sleeping and took all of their stuff!

_Professor Dumbledore. Maybe he knows. Yes, but I don't know the password to his office... Wait! I remember Harry mentioning it once. Chocolate frogs... Felixfelicis... Ah! Amortentia, that's right._

Hermione quickly dashed out of her room and into the Gryffindor common room.

She came to an abrupt halt to look through the window.

Stars were coming out and the moon was beautifully shining down on Hogwarts.

_Wow, did I just overslept?_

She shook her head, noticing she had changed her topic so she ran out of the common room and into the hallway.

It was pitch black and it felt like this wasn't the hallway she come to know and pass.

She pulled out her wand and whispered, "Lumos." then came out a tiny ball of light from the tip of her wand.

The way to Dumbledore's office was hard. It would be easy if the paintings would stop complaining every time she flashed the light to their faces.

"My dear, I haven't seen you before. Are you perhaps new here and lost?" the man in one of the paintings said.

Hermione took awhile to focus on the man's features until she noticed his accent and the horse he was riding on.

It was Sir Cadogan.

She gave him a puzzled look, "What are you talking about? I've been here since my first year. Don't tell me you've never met me before?" she put the light in front of him. "I'm Hermione Granger, remember?"

Sir Cadogan frowned. "No. I've never met anyone like you before."

Hermione frowned back and looked even more puzzled.

How could he not forget her? She was like one of the students he would invite to kill Sirius Black.

She was about to protest when she heard footsteps on the other side of the corridor.

"Nox." she said and everything went pitch black again.

With panic rushing through her veins, she quickly pinned herself to the wall right next to Sir Cadogan's frame.

"Sir Cadogan, tell me," she whispered suddenly realizing something. "What year is it?"

"1943, my dear." he whispered back.


End file.
